


The Doctor's Companions

by pennswoods



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine what it would be like if the Doctor's companions were a consulting detective and a half-blood wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for morethansirius who wanted a little crossover of her favorite fandoms.
> 
> [Tumblr link.](http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/52712662338/the-doctors-companions-by-pennswoods-imagine)


End file.
